A ginormous eeveelutions problem
by Fated Angels
Summary: What can be worst from a enormous Pokémon invaded into the eeveelutions habitats? Vee and Vui can tell you... eevee X eevee. Disclaimer: Do I need one? Fine, I do not own Pokemon. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**Vee**

I have a caring mother, a Sylveon and my protective father, a Jolteon. We live together with the other eeveelutions with Red-gem, our leader. The Vaporean lives by the seaside in caves. All the other eeveelutions live in caves on the stretch of grassland beside the seaside. It was pretty easy to tell the different eeveelutions that live in it. Flareons' have burnt marks on it. Leafeons' have pretty leaves on them. Jolteons' have a flatten top. Sylveons' have flowers growing on and near it. Glaceons' are always frozen. Espeons' have designs on it. Umbreon have nothing. For those caves that has two different eeveelutions (like me!), we would have both decorations (like me! I have pretty flowers growing on my flatten top cave).

My best friend, Vui, is also a eeveelution croosbreed (like me!), her mother is a Leaeon and her father is a Flareon. Their cave is by far the most funniest one. It has burnt vines hanging on their caves.

SECRETS! I actually, have a ...crush...on her.

Today is Sunday, the most favourite day for the eeveelution because of the fact that there is no work on Sunday. My and Vui was playing tag with the other eevee by the seaside. A vaporean was keeping an eye for us. When suddenly,...there was a huge shadow...and...BOOM!

A giant Salamence landed on the middle of our territory, crushing four caves at once. ... Luckily, no one was at home.

I was terrified. This is the worst Sunday ever. No, IT IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!

Me and all the eevee cuddled closer in fright. I feel a surge of nice feeling when I realise Vui's trembling ears was touching mine. Squeak! Maybe, it is not the worst day of my life.

The eeveelutions gathered at their 'war' position. I always watched the eeveelutions practiced their position with Vui. They practiced it once in a month. With Espeon in front, Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporean at the left, Glaceon, Leafeon and Sylveon at the right and Umbreon behind.

Okay, I'll take that back,it is the worst d- The Salamence open it's mouth and fire a hyper beam and a flamethower after without resting. Seven of the caves exploded on contact with the hyberbeam and a large patch of grass and two trees were burnt by the flamethower.

Some of the eeveelutions look in disbelief.

"Attack!" Red-gem commanded. At her command, the Flareon fire flamethowers, Jolteon used Thunder and Vaporean hydro pumps. Glaceon attack with ice beams, Leafeon razor leaf and Sylveon used moonbeams. Espeon used double team to confuse while Umbreon launch surprise attack like dark pulse.

The attacks hit Salamence and create a massive explosion. Smoke engulfed the whole place. It was cleared in a second, and Salamence...is still standing?! Not only was the beast still standing, it doesn't looked like he has taken much damage.

"Vines, take the kids, take them as far as possible, hide them in the forest. And never return until I said so." Red-gem commanded.

Vines, the leafeon, circled around us and counted.

"On the count of three, use quick attack to get to that side. Be careful about the attacks." We nodded.

"One...Two...Three!" I focus on my attack skill and used quick attack. I dash past Evian and Veon, even Vines. Some say I have inherited my father traits of lightning speed. I was nearly reaching the other side when, for some reason, I turned around. I saw Vui ran into the line of a hyper beam.

"Vui, stop!" Too late. I ran towards her. Vines gave me a disapproving look. Vui struggled to stand back up. Her body was covered in bruises. She looked at me. Her eyes flashed me a 'Go back' sign. But, I couldn't leave her.

Out of nowhere, a misaimed energy ball flying towards her. I ran towards the attack and braced myself. It hit me like a bowling bowl, hard and strong. Painful. I looked at Vui, her eyes flooded with tears. I stared into her beautiful eyes.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by strong claws.

"My cooked breakfast." The Salamence gave an evil laugh. The eeveelutions attacked again, but the attacks weren't doing much, due to Salamence huge body, it's surprising high defense and speed and some type advantages.

I looked in horror. Without hesitation, I jumped and used iron tail on Salamence's claw. It dropped Vui and begin using Dragon claw on me. I dodge the first one by a millimetres, have a close shave with the second, and a close call with the third.

"Run,Vui!"

She gave me with a look that say 'not without you'

I gave her one that say 'I will catch up' before dodging the Dragon claw. I made a slight contact with it. It almost knock me out balance. The next one did. As I was knocked backward with the move, I shouted to Vui, "Don't wait for me, run." I saw her eyes watered as she quick attack away. "I love you." I mumbled, before I blacken out.

* * *

 **Vui**

Vee... He just said he love me!? I turned around, I saw a Dragon claw make contact with his furry body. He brown body head-first towards a tree. No... I turned around, but something wrapped around my leg and lift me up.

It pulled me towards the forest. I resisted. I wriggled, the more I did, the more it tighten its' grip. It was very strong and fast too, like it was using quick attack. I watch helplessly as Vee's body get smaller and smaller and eventually disappeared. My eyes watered. A stream of salty water trace down my cheek. I couldn't stop it. I didn't attempt to stop it. I just cried softly, while I was dragged quickly away by that something. I didn't even bother what that thing was. I couldn't be bother if it was going to drag me to some place and have me for lunch.

It kept dragging, going further and deeper into the forest. The forest was silence. Scary silent. I never venture into the forest before. Red-gem and the others kept telling us about scary stories about it. How lone eevees never come back after they went into the forest. Even when the eeveelutions need to go and collect berries(pigey, they would always go in a group. In the forest, it was kill or be killed.

It slowered down. I glupped. Maybe, I was bothered about becoming lunch. I instinctively turned around and chomp down hard on that thing.

"Ouch!" That sound like Vines. I looked at what I chomped at, opps!

"What was that for?" Vines hissed and licked at her wound.

"I'm sorry."

"Never mind, just don't do it again!" She nurse her vine.

She looked around. A frown stretched across her face.

"There's Evian...Veon...Fluffy...Vui...Rainbow...Eve...Evoli...Cream-puff...Evan..."

"Where's Vee?" Vines asked the obvious. I flinced. A bitter taste in my mouth. My dried 'river' started overflowing once more. Haven't she seen him running towards the heat of the battle? Why didn't she stop him? The scene played back in my head. How he turned back to my side. How he embraced the energy ball for me. How he safe me from being dinner. And ended up being hit by a powerful Dragon Claw. ...*sniff*...

"He's still there..." My tone darkened.

"...probably eaten by that monster" I added

"All because of YOU!" I lashed at her. Her face's hurt.

"Why didn't you stop him from running back..." I directed my anger straight at her.

She wrapped her vines around me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" She continuously apologised to me. The others lowered their heads, some eyes were puffy and red, but none was worse than mine. I was Vee's closest friend. Actually, I have feelings for him. And, yet, at the last moment, I didn't even confess my feeling for him. I couldn't take it anymore. I bawl my eyes out at the comfort of Vines's soft snaky vines, the one that pulled me out of harm's way.

"I...I'm ...sorry..." I muttered when I had no more tears to cry.

She look at me with her caring face, she patted me with her creamy-light brown paws.

"It's alright..."

* * *

So, here's my first Pokémon fic.(I know how people hate to see it)

Hope you enjoy it. :)

Me: Have You Hyper beam the 'favourite' or/and the 'follow' button. Please do so before a thunderbolt strike you.

Comment section: Not funny...*leave*

Me: Fine...

^.^

Please R & R. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vee**

A stinging feeling stuck in my head. It made me dizzy, like I was under a confusion spell.

Someone shook me, as if to wake me up. Then, it started throwing stones, from small pebble to gradually bigger ones. Twigs were hurled at me. Ouch, so painful!

I forced my eyes open. The vision blurry, my head hurts. The stones kept pelting and digging into my furry body. Twigs and branches too. While waiting for my vision to set, more rocks and branches started raining down on me. One big, sharp rock left a gashing cut on my left paw. I hissed in pain. I move around blindly, trying to avoid the dangerous hazards. I was dodging the stones like a Spinda. I felt like I was getting hit double the time when I was still. To my amazed, I just realised that the ground beneath me was shaking for Arceus knows how long, jerking me off balance.

I regained my vision. Trees and rocks were thrown around like ice cube in a blender. Someone was using earthquake. Not any random earthquake that was used by a Diglett, but one that is used by a Salamence, not just any regular one, but an enormous and powerful one. It was an earthquake hitting 9.5 in the richter scale when it was reaching full shake. Luckily, it wasn't in full shake for long.

I was trapped by two rocks which 'squeeze' together during the no-so-natural disaster. It has somehow manage to capture my poor tail. I watch in horror as an old oak tree fail to withstand the quake and toppled over me. I gave one last attempt to escape, but the rocks hold me like a vice grip, never letting go. I cuddled myself into a ball and resigned to my fate.

"Crash!" The sound of the oak tree, slamming itself mercilessly against the rocks. The rocks that has trapped me have somehow save my life. The tree that threatened to crushed me to death, now was protecting me from the other trees and rocks. From the rock, a glowing flower dropped out of it's crack. The petals were red and the center was yellow. This flower...

"It is called the fairy flower."

Now I remember.

(Flashback)

I was wandering through the meadow with Vui. It was forbidden, but our curious minds have a different thoughts. The eeveelutions told us it was out of their boundaries and thus off limit. But back then, we have no idea what 'boundaries' meant. We were exploring around when Vui suddenly scream, I ran towards her, to protect her from any danger. However, there were none. There was, however, a bunch of pretty flowers, dancing along the wind. Five red petals, and a yellow middle. It was the second most beautiful thing I saw, the first being Vui. The bunch of pretty flowers was up high on an unstable steep cliff. I saw Vui's eyes, I could tell she wanted the flowers. Mummy would also like it.

Without a moment to lost, I flung myself towards the cliff, landing on a rock. The rock started shaking and tumbled down the cliff, I jumped off the next one, which tumbled down too. Quickly, I jumped one after another with Vui screaming me to get back down. I ignored her warning and continue my climb. At last, I reach a rock that could hold my weight well. One more before I reach the top... I jumped up another rock, but it tumbled down immediately. I was too tired to react to it quick enough to get me to the top. But I somehow managed to cling onto the rock that could hold my weight. With the strength that was left in my body, I forced myself up. I paused for a breather, then I tiptoed. Almost... almost... If I jumped, ...maybe I could just make it. I mustered the remaining strength and with a bold leap, I spring myself up. I used the mini-second gap before gravity take place to grab two of the flowers with my mouth.

Then, I was falling head first towards the ground. I spun around and Iron tail the ground to break my fall, before landing on my four legs. I dropped one of the flower and walked towards Vui with the other. Then, I said something that I couldn't believe I could say : For you.

I walked back to our home with a flower in my mouth and a delighted Vui skipping beside me. She has placed the flower in between her ears which made her looked extremely cute. I was on cloud nine but I refused to show it case I embarrassed myself in front of her. My heart was fluttering faster than a Ninjask's wing could beat.

Back at home, mummy was delighted and her anger was subsided. "It is called the fairy flower" She told me. She placed the flower on a slanted crack at our den. It started glowing. "This shows that it will protect us." She said.

(flashback ended)

No wonder, the flower, it was protecting me. I watched the glowing dimmed, as if the flower was losing it's power. I waited under the safety of the oak tree, till the earthquake subsided.

There were cuts and bloody mess on the Salamence's body, it looked like he would be done in a few more moves.

However, there was only a few eeveelutions standing. Lightning, my quick father, which speed allow him to evade most of the attacks. Flame, a stubborn male, who refused to give up, the earthquake attack has done more damage than he could take, but his stubbornness kept him standing. Red-gem, our Espeon leader, which survive because of her high level, great speed and hit-point.

The others were lying still on the cold hard ground, cuts and burns scarred their bodies. Blood stained everywhere. Our territory was nothing except rocks and branches littered all around. Every blade of grass were either blackened or smothering in flame.

There was a deadly silence.

"Look what we have here" The monster said as I found myself being gripped by strong claws. I wriggled about, trying to get free, but the grip was strong. The more I wriggle, the more it tighten it grip. I was squeezed till it was painful to even move and every breath is a struggle.

"Vee!" my father screamed. Flame and Red-gem looked in disbelief. My father prepared a Thunder, Flame got ready a Flamethrower and Red-gem prepared to use Psybeam.

Salamence positioned me above his mouth and open his big mouth. I gulped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He cackled.

They stopped their attacks.

"Release him and you can have this territory." Red-gem commanded.

"I already have..." Salamence replied, gesturing to the motionless body.

"However, an eye for an eye, I will release him and give you back your pathetic territory if you be mine."

Red-eye flinched.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock..." The dragon threatened.

He then sink his teeth into my left paw. I howled in pain. Blood gushed out from my paw.

"Delicious!" He licked his lip.

"Okay! You win! Just release him!" Red-eye said.

My father, Flame and me gasped. We all know Red-eye was a virgin that never and wouldn't do _that_.

"Good girl, now come here..." Salemence demanded.

Red-gem shook her head, "not until you release him."

He buried his sharp claws into my fur, but I bit back a scream. I didn't want my leader to be this thing sex slave. Blood spilled out of my new wounds. Frustrated, he painfully jerked his claws inside my wounds, causing me to scream out in pain.

My father and Flame flattened their ears and bared their teeth. Red-gem have no choice but to go to that monster's side.

The Salemence hit Red-gem on the side, causing her to fall. My father and Flame growled.

"It's okay..." Red-gem said, her voice weak and unconvincing.

In a blink of an eye, Red-gem was flipped so that her belly was facing the sky, and locked in place. Red-gem quickly covered her eight nipples and use her long tail to covered her spot.

" Scared little kitty" Salemence commented. He shoved my whole face into his mouth.

" Never mind, I guess I'll just eat this yummy Eevee" He threatened.

"No!" The three of them screamed. I could felt the force of his jaw on my neck, threatening to chop it off. I smell his disgusting breath, the strong, stinking smell of Eevee, which he eaten.

He pulled me out of his mouth to speak, "Then, get your paws and tail off!"

Red-eye slowly and reluctantly move her paws and tail off her parts, revealing her nipples and her hole.

The dragon looked in interest, he run his finger along her pink fur, causing Red-gem to shudder. He lowered his nose till it almost touches her hole.

"A virgin, huh?"

"I _love_ virgin." He smacked his lip.

Red-gem shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, stars flew towards me, barely missing me. One of them slightly graze on Salemence's eye. He howled and released his grip on me and Red-gem, slightly tossing me into the air. His eyes. His weak spots. Instictively, my claws sharpen and I slashed them deep into his eyes. He screamed and took to the sky, one claw over his eyes. My paws felt wet. _Wet with blood._ I was falling to the ground at top speed. I tried to used my Iron tail to cushion my fall, but my tail was hurt and I couldn't use it.

I hit the ground with a loud 'thud' Instantly, pain rushed through me, like a lightning striking me. I was getting dizzy. I felt my father nose on my face. Rubbing me.

"Vee! Vee!" He screamed at me, trying to wake me up.

I felt pain in my head, stronger this time. But, I manage to struggle to remain conscious. I strained to hear my father's comforting voice.

"Please do something..." He sobbed

Then, I felt the soft two tail touch. I made me heal a bit.

"There is only one thing we can do..." Red-gem said.

"...humans..."

"Please, I know it is selfish of me, but please, he is my only son..."

Then, I let darkness consumed me.

* * *

So, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it :)

So what do you think will happen?

I already have the story but I would be happy to hear your ideas. Who knows? Maybe your ideas are better than mine. If it is, I will surely use it.

Nonetheless, thank for reading, and please review.

EvandroP: I thought that it will be obvious that Red-gem is a Espeon. After all, Espeon have a red gem on their forehead. For the genders, you would have to guess :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Vee**

I felt a sharp pang of pain in my head, followed by waves after waves of pain covering my whole body. A flash of the memories before I blackened out made my heartbeat quicken. Hoping that it was a nightmare, I tried to open my eyes, to reassure myself. I struggled to open my eyes, barely managing to.

 _White floor. White door. White bed. White room._

 _My head started spinning..._

I was woken up an eternity later, finding myself in the same, current situation. This time, however, I stopped myself from passing out. Pain rushed through my entire body, rattling each and every of my broken bones, stretching all my torn muscles. The intense piercing pain threatened to put me out. I gasped and staggered, struggling to withstand the agonising pain. It felt like a razor-sharp knife was pushed into my small body, twisting and turning at its' own cruel will. My breath turned shallowed, I was going out anytime soon. My eyelids were getting heavy. But being as stubborn as a Zapdos, I refused to give up to my drowsy mind.

 _I will not rest till I..._

Colours of the rainbow swirled and merged together was all that I can see. I urged myself to remain awake. Somehow managing to grip on to conscious, tightly, not letting it go.

Pleased with myself for 'surviving' the ordeal, I shook my tail, a totally not extraordinary things that Eevee or furry stuff with four legs will do. - Except I forgot that I kind of landed on my -... OUCH!

The pain was sent straight to my spine. A sharp pain made me whimpered. To my dismal, my whimpering caught the attention of a human...

"Human, the one that dominate us although they, themselves poses no strength. They caught us in a little red and white ball, stole the young and sale them, make us fight against one another, make us their slaves. They ill-treated us, take away our mere rights, separated us from our families, make us fight against our kins and let us die when we are deemed useless. They are merciless and will not stop at anything to get their greedy paws- I meant hands on whatever they want. Their demands and expectation are high, and when you fail to meet it, you are almost as well as the living dead. They deprived us of what actually belongs to us - freedom, family,... And in return for all we do, though not willingly, they dole out tasteless, bland, so called 'pokechow' grumbly. Do not think of the potions that they invented, the ones that cures poison, burn and more. They only used it when they think you have a chance to win. If not, they will let you suffered slowly from the status condition. They are not trustable monster, that will destroy you after you are worthless. Never let them touch a single strand of your fur, as you are only bring yourself to your grav-" I recalled what an old, almost-beaten-to death Stoutland said. He didn't even finish his last word, but, we could could all get it.

 _grave_

The human approaches me slowly.

I shivered in fear, part of me wanting to make a dash for, but I realised I was tied to some crazy-looking machine.

 _Help... Help...Help!_

I was terrified of what the human was going to do as she draw closer.

 _Was she going to imprison me into a small red and white ball? Was she going to weaken me? I didn't have much of experience in fighting and I have only master a few of my moves. Plus in this condition, I was sure to lost._

She looked into my eyes, sending shook into my brain. Her hand came closer... and closer...

Then, she touch my fur, patted it.

 _I am domed. I am domed._

Her touch vibrated my body, sending sparks of ... _comfort?_... to my spine. It was surprising calming. But, I wasn't falling the trick. I didn't wanted to go to my grave at the tender age of 9 months. Instinctively, I chomp down on her fingers. She finches. I was delighted, but tingly feeling, like the pity for the first Pidgey I caught, was felt.

"Audino!" The human called out. _Gulp._

 _Oh shoot! Just like what old Scout said. They are going to weaken me then trap me into one of those balls._

I prepared to battle but I ended up jecking on one of the wires that was connected to my body - Ouch! before tripping on another loose wire, landing face first. I heard a giggle and I turned around, furious.

" You looked like Scout, a determined Lillipup, after a fierce fight he was admitted to here, his trainers said he simply refused to give up. After he woke up, he was like struggling to get out of here." The human said

 _Could that be...?_

I knew that Stoutland evolves from Lillipup, plus they did have the same name. But Scout said a different version of this story.

" After he caught me, he sent me out for a battle straight away. I was up against a Samurott. Being low level and weaken, I was easy blast around by strong hydro pump and jabbed with sharp horn, everytime the bloodthirsty monster commanded me to use tackle. It was simply throwing myself to the horn. I was battered when suddenly the opponent redraw Samurott. I thought it was over. But I thought wrong. The opponent then send out a Charizard which throw fire blast capable of melting glacier in a short moment like no one's business. I was burnt and blacken, almost lost any will to fight. But that idiot didn't care, he kept ordering me to attack, to charge straight into the burning flame, only to be burnt. Next it redraw Charizard and send out a Ivysaur. I was whipped till my tears were dried and was out by a powerful solar beam that send me towards an old oak tree. I woke up due to a sharp, cold pain and realise that a Sneasel was using icy wind at me. My lower half was already frozen, so much that I couldn't felt it. I also realised that I was poisoned. Just when I thought this was the worst, that crazy thing redraw Sneasel and sent out a Machamp which punch the living hell out of me. It must have broken each and every bones, rupture every organs as I felt an immerse pain that was too strong to bear, causing me to black out and ended up in a pokemon hospital." I recalled what Scout have say, after years of keeping it to himself.

 _"U_ se heal pulse," the human said.

 _Too late. I was trick. Now the human is going to trap me in a horrible ball for life and make me battle till I die._

"Au-di-no!" The Audino exclaimed and launch the move at me. I closed my eyes and embraced for the attack.

But it never come. Instead I felt calm and relax? I opened my eyes. The attack was still ongoing sending pink waves that went through my body. My tense muscle relax. My eyelids fell.

I woke up to the warm lapping of tongue on my nose.

 _Vui?_

My heart skipped a beat. or two. or three.

I opened my eyes slowly, a little disappointed but still glad.

"Dad!"

I stupidly wag my tail, only to experience a huge surge of pain.

 _It can't get better._

I thought, before falling back to sleep, with a grin.

For once, I don't mind the spiky, pointed spike.

* * *

 **I hope this is okay. Sorry for not updating this story as I have been busy with my life. Hope you guys don't mind ¸ˍ˛**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vee**

It has been a month after the attack. Nothing was the same ever.

My physical wounds have healed almost fully, all that was left was a deep scar that would never heal. It was ugly, I licked my wound everyday, trying to cover it with my matted fur.

The place we all called 'home' was not recognisable. It looks like a flatted pieces of wasteland, dry and bare. Everyone, regardless of types help along to rebuild the place we called home. Sick or fully recovered, we all try to pitch in. Leafeon help to promote the growing of grass and trees. Sylveon is in charge of the flowers. Vaporean watered the flora. Flareon controlled the temperature, making sure that it wasn't too warm. Jolteon summon the needed rain to ease Vaporean by watering the never-get-enough, always thirsty greenies and also shied them from the merciless lightning. Glaceon use their ice to make ice caves which when combined by Espeon and Umbreon psychic powers can transform the caves into solid rock caves. Except me. Since I am the only eevee, with the facts that we eevee, are young and unable to to tasks without being supervised. Needless to say, the pack was short on paw so no one have the time to supervise me and therefore I am left aside. Food was a challenge everyday. Everything needed to be done before the winter. Grass and trees were much needed to prevent landslides before winter. Caves were needed to keep us warm before winter. Therefore, food was neglected. Two or three days went by before we ate a meal. Everyone was tired and hungry.

One of the days, when sleep could not be the cure for hunger, I creep out to the forest to hunt. It was a terrible choice ( beside the two pidgey eggs ) as I almost eaten for lunch by two angry pidgeot parents. Luckily, for me, my leader, Red-gem somehow found that I was in danger and teleported me back. From that days on, I vowed to myself (and Red-gem) to never go out to hunt alone again.

* * *

20 stones marked the graves of our brave eeveelutions. Those that have perished under the attack of the evil monster. Every other day, I would pick flowers which Sylveon grown to commemorate them. There wasn't any proper send off for them, some wanted to do so after we were discharged from the 'scary place' but they was no time for this. Food even came second as getting the place ready for winter was more important.

The 21st joined just yesterday. It was an injured Vaporean. An entire oak tree have fallen on her after she was knocked cold on _that_ day. A week ago, after my almost-eaten-by-pidgeot incident, whenever we have food, she would give it to me. For the first time, I accepted as I was very hungry. The second time I was reluctant to have it. The third and last time I refused.

" Eat it, young child " She said with a sad smile on her face.

The Oran berries looked so tempting but... I refused it.

"No, I can't."

She looked down at the food and walked away, motioning me to follow. When we were a safe distance away, she show me a pool of blood.

I was shocked. Then, she suddenly cough _out blood_.

" ... ..."

"Listen, Kiddo, * _cough cough_ * my days on here is limited. Since I am going to die anyway, why waste food on me? *cough* "

"NO... This can't be... ..." I took a step back.

" Sorry, kiddo... *cough* I wasn't going to tell anybody... everyone is so busy, I don't want any attention...*cough*"

" I am sorry... " I said, my tears almost spilling.

She wiped off my tears with her weak paws.

"Don't be sad..." her breathing was heavier each time, like it was harder to breathe.

"At least my pain will end..." Her face turned sickening pale blue. Her fins felt like it was going to drop off her sick body. the swished shoosh that her tail made was getting softer and slower. She tried to fake a smile.

"...is...there... anything...you... to do be-fore you... ...*sniff*"

A look in her eyes told me that she have. And I don't want her to have any regret.

"please... anything?" I pursued deeper, using baby-doll eyes on her.

"... Tell ...Vui..." her voice broke off. A sickening thud was heard as she fell onto the cold, hard ground, still.

"...give her th-... ..." she cough some blood out and passed out.

"No... ..." I was speechless. I check her heartbeat, countless times, hoping that I was wrong... pounding at her chest, wishing she would wake up. She can't die. At least not yet.

"NO!..." I bawled my eyes out, my vision was blurred. I nudge at her with my nose, hoping she would come back to life.

Shivering from the cold night that took the life of a Vaporean, I let out a loud and long bark. Followed by two short one. _Rest in peace._

* * *

 **Hi guys,**

 **Sorry for not posing lately.**

 **I was too engrossed with the pokemon stuff popping up lately, such as the new aloha region with the dam cute vulpix and the pokemon cafe that is going to closed soon:( AND POKEMON GO:)**


End file.
